


Of Spades

by blumen



Series: Hellbent [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Asexual! Yuri Plisetsky, Asexuality, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Hair Braiding, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, i love that that's a tag, stripper! yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: “Do you like sex?”“Yeah, I do. It's not necessary to my relationship but it's nice.”“Because I don't think I want to sleep with anyone, even if it's Beka.”---Yuuri and Yurio have a talk about relationships and sexuality involving hair braiding and good communication skills.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So normally I'm lenient with headcanons but Yuri and Otabek are the only characters where I'm definitely 100% rigid in that they're ace as hell. This isn't ship hate but otayuri smut squicks me out because Yuri actually acts like a teenager and looks like one but lets not get into the discourse™ because after years of shipping ereri I am numb
> 
> Anyway back to the story, this was a small idea I had floating around my mind that I would thought be nice for a drabble

Despite Yurio having his own apartment and being perfectly capable of looking after himself, he often ended up staying at the Nikiforov-Katsuki household anyway. Viktor was currently out buying dog treats for Makkachin whilst the two Yuri's watched T.V. It was off-season for Yurio and with all the spare-time that retirement gave Yuuri, he was happy to host him for the night.

“Yuuri-” Yurio began but then stopped himself. Yuuri raised his head towards him, sensing a change in atmosphere at the absence of a nickname. Yurio's gaze was focused intensely on the ground, his long fringe obscuring his face.

“Come here, I'll do your hair,” Yuuri wanted to give Yuri the comfort of both not having his facial expressions visible and the warm pleasure of fingers playing along your scalp for what was probably going to be a touchy conversation. It was nice knowing that he was one of two other people allowed to touch Yurio's hair.

“When did you and Viktor first...do it?”

“You mean the first time we had sex?”

The back of Yuri's neck flushed.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Hm, about a year into our relationship I think.”

“A year?!”

“You sound surprised.”

“I just thought...well, he did meet you at a strip club.”

“Yes, that's true, but sex wasn't really important when we'd first met-it still isn't. It's a common misconception about sex workers but outside of our work we really don't sleep around as much as people expect.”

“Oh-I, sorry for assuming, I just...I was thinking about Otabek and...I wonder if he's confused why we haven't slept together yet.”

“Has he said anything?”

“No, but...he might just be keeping quiet on purpose.”

“Well you can't know if you don't talk to him about it.”

Yuri paused, holding his elbow stiffly.

“Do you like sex?”

“Yeah, I do. It's not necessary to my relationship but it's nice.”

“Because I don't think I want to sleep with anyone, even if it's Beka.”

“Then you shouldn't have to. Otabek wouldn't force you to do anything.”

“I know but I worry that he'll be disappointed.”

“Well, I can't speak for Otabek but I personally can't ever say any of my relationships have been worse because we didn't have sex, even as somewhat of a sexual deviant.”

Yurio's head curled into Yuuri's palms like a cat soaking up sunlight as the plait reached the base of his neck.

“I really don't think anything negative can come from you being honest with your feelings and communicating with each other.”

“I'll call him tonight.”

“You can stay over for the night if you want.”

“Pfft, okay if you insist.”

“The guest room is already made up.”

“Whatever,” but even though he couldn't see his face, Yuuri could hear Yurio's smile. There was a comfortable passing of silence, the only thing audible being the glide of Yurio's soft hair between fingers.

“I guess I can tell Viktor to stop leaving condoms at your place now.”

Yuri flailed out of his grasp, his head yanked downwards by where Yuuri's fingers were still braiding his hair.

“THAT WAS HIM?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Btw, Otabek and Yuri talk and reveal they're both asexual and cuddles ensue
> 
> also im lowkey judging myself for using a pun (and a bad one) as a title


End file.
